


A Dream Made Real?

by PurdyRaven



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I'm just a Reylo trashbag, Shameless Smut, Smut, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurdyRaven/pseuds/PurdyRaven
Summary: A one-shot where you, the reader, experience Kylo Ren as a lover. On the outside, he may be angry and violent and temperamental, but when you take him into your bed he is a gentle but excellent lover.





	A Dream Made Real?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first explicit(ish) smut. It's absolute trash. I'm just Trash. I don't have a beta so please excuse any errors. I would love to know what you think and please add kudos if you liked it and please water this growing plant with comments. Anything you want to say I want to hear it! Encouragement is encouraged :P

You happened to catch Kylo Ren’s eyes in the passageway, unmistakeably drawn to the emotional turmoil within them. Somehow those depths drown you, stopping your heart and inspiring an unspoken need within you. As you turn your head to follow his movement past you, something tightens behind your navel and your cheeks redden as you realise those dark eyes are following you, too. You force yourself to look away but have determined that if you ever get him alone … he’s in trouble.

***

You don’t have to wait too long for your moment. One day he is right there outside your quarters, without his token bodyguards. He is simply leaning against the durasteel wall with his arms crossed suavely, staring at where your door had been closed, as though he knew what was going through your mind. You start and gasp: is he upset, and are you in trouble, and, more pertinently, are you in the type of trouble that you’re looking for?

You know your answer when he walks in through your open door unceremoniously. You’re shocked; you don’t even think to close the door before it shuts on its own, Kylo’s hand reaching towards it. He uses the same hand to unclasp his cloak, which pools at his feet, surrounding his dark boots like his dark hair pools around his face. You’re just standing there watching him, too afraid to make a move on the things you’ve been imagining for the last few hot and lonely nights. His eye twitches. Is he wondering if he misread your intentions? No. He’s probably seeing everything you’ve been imagining. He can wait no longer. Emboldened by your thoughts, he uses the Force to pull you along the floor to him. He reaches out to hold your hips, softer than you had imagined he could have done.

Your eyes dropping to his soft and full lips is all the permission he needs to take your lips, tongue, mouth onto his own and clutch you towards his chest as if you are everything precious to him. The two of you are spurred into action, hurriedly discarding clothing around you until there is nothing covering either of you. He stands back to admire your body, and - Maker help you - you can feel invisible hands all over, stroking every inch of you. When his real hands begin to knead your breasts, softly rubbing a nipple, you begin to tremble.

When you look up, his eyes are like liquid tar, his pupils so wide in his desire for you and you can sense his cock is hard and pulsing, for you. As he stands and looks down at you, you seem to know exactly what it is he wants as you creep a little closer - close enough to tentatively surround as much of his girth with your little hand as you can before you take to your knees to tongue his tip, tasting a salt that is uniquely Kylo Ren. You shiver with desire and look at him straight in the eyes while you pull his length into your mouth, slow backward and forward movements at first, and then deeper and deeper.

You realise you want him to fill you up and begin to to suck harder and faster but before long you feel his hands on your shoulders, gently pushing you away. A near imperceptible shake of his head makes you pull away from him, only for him in one swift movement to bend down and raise you up onto his hips as he moves your bodies to your freshly-made bed. His skin burns your own and as he kisses you deeply you feel like molten lava is filling your veins. You dreamed of this moment but could never have imagined its intensity. He pulls away and looks deeply into your eyes as his hand tickles its way slowly down your side, resting for a moment on your hip as he lays delicate kisses along your jawbone, down your neck and collarbone, across your breasts, down your belly - every point sparking like a match. His hands on your body are causing your insides to roil in pleasure but it is when he pushes apart your legs and he dips his head between them to tongue your folds - already beyond wet for him - that you feel as though you’ve been launched into a volcano.  
You look down and he catches and holds your eyes in an intense gaze as he keeps licking your aching entrance. His tongue moves lovingly up to your clit before two of his fingers are suddenly inside you. He continues to lick and tongue your sensitive nerves and rub that special spot in your centre with unbelievable patience, building you up higher and higher.

‘Please’, you mewl, skin sheened with sweat as he begins to move faster and you throw back your head to prepare for a rolling orgasm that leaves you trembling and panting, and wetter than ever.

Satisfied that you are properly prepared for him, Kylo moves over your body, balancing his weight off you with his elbows and he kisses your lips once again, the taste of you doing funny things to you. You feel his cock pushing gently against your entrance, and a bell is struck in your solar plexus as he gazes deeply into your eyes once again, his emotions shining just below the surface like treasure.

You gasp as you feel his girth slowly entering you, stretching you, for his cock is much wider than his two fingers. The stretch is uncomfortable in the most wonderful way, and you look away from him in pleasure, one hand gripping the pillow behind you and the other holding tight to his shoulder. Once he has pushed himself in all the way, he pulls out slowly - oh, so, slowly - before making his way back into you, over and over again. He is torturing you in the sweetest way. Is this really Kylo Ren? you think to yourself as you realise he is being utterly gentle, he has kept his weight away from your tiny body, he is touching soft kisses everywhere he can reach, his hands are all over your body, he is savouring your soft tautness.

You can hardly take it any more: you are right at the edge and every slow, tortuous thrust merely keeps you on that edge. You catch his eyes, clasp your ankles together around him, and reach a hand to grasp his muscular thigh, hoping your body language tells him you need him to fuck you. He gets the message and he groans, from deep in his throat, a sound that makes your heart stop. 

You can feel more of his weight on you as he begins to move faster inside you, his thrusts gaining a faster rhythm, slapping your skin together. He is so strong and his thrusts so deep, the pain - if you can call it that - is exquisite. But he knows that this is not how you’ll come. He forces his way out of your grasped legs, flips you over and takes you from behind, pushing your shoulders down and hitting that sweet spot of yours. It’s not long before you manage a second shattering orgasm, screaming into your pillow as you hear him moaning behind you. His rhythm becomes more erratic, and just before he fills you up, he pulls your upper body towards him, flush against him, turning your head to kiss your mouth deeply and give you his final orgasmic grunt.

You both collapse on the bed, panting and glistening. You feel a single finger stroke your side, around your breast, along your neck to pull loose strands of your hair out of your neck. He kisses your ear lobe before pulling away from you and standing up. You watch him move around the room, watch his muscles flex and contract as he gathers his clothing, admire the way his large hands run through his hair as he sighs - an intimate moment that you never want to forget.

You blink and you are suddenly standing at your open door again, looking at Kylo leaning against the wall across the hall. He is giving you a lopsided, over-confident smile. A ‘You wish’ kind of smile. You gulp as you realise nothing happened. Nothing at all. 

And now you’re hotter than ever. That’s just what he wants, though, isn’t it?


End file.
